Destiny Awaits
by tHe LiNe bEtwEen gOoD'-N-'eViL
Summary: Remember, the past can do more than haunt you R
1. How it all Started

_**DESTINY AWAITS**_

_Pata-pata-pata, panting, sobbing, hushing. Creak. Crash! Gasp. Shuffle._

"Come on hunny, get into the vent."

"But mommy I'm scared." _More sobbing._

"Hush hunny, I know, but you gotta get into the ve-"

_Crash. Grunt. Gasp._

"Lu!"

"Go! Go now!"

_Swish! Thump Gasp!_

"KYAAH!!!"

"You certainly didn't think you could get away that easily, right?"

"Please let us go! We have done nothing against you!"

"And yet you are as disposable as can be. Richard, kill them."

A young boy at about 6 or 7 years of age stepped out from behind his father. He had jet black hair, blue eyes, and a tear stained face. He looked up at his father, tall, aging, one eye, and evil. Then he looked at the sobbing child and her mother, both had ruby red hair and green eyes full of tears, standing near a recently open air vent that led to the exit, he knew, for using it many times to run away from the wrath of his father. He looked at the head that had rolled to his father's feet, bloody, dead, and frightening; he could only assume it was the girl's father seeing that she had his almost orange skin.

He looked back at his father who handed him a blood-stained sword, and once again he observed everything before returning his gaze to his awaiting father. He let go of the sword and it fell with an earsplitting, _clang. _He shook his head again and again as he stared wide eyed at the unmoving terrifying head lying on the floor.

"No, no, no daddy. NOOO!"

He cried as he fell to his knees sobbing, knowing what was to come. His father glared menacingly towards his crying son then he directed his glare at the crying mother and child as he stooped and picked up the sword. He swung it as the mother protected her child and tore through the woman's torso.

She stared wide-eyed at her sobbing child and with her last energy, pushed her through the vent. The small child eyes widened as she was pushed.

"I-I love you, K-Kori."

Her child cried louder still as she fell rapidly, sliding through the vent.

"Mooooooommmmmmmyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

The aging man looked enraged as he clutched the dying woman by the hair and decapitated her with his sword. He looked at the head with relentless hatred.

"Let's give the child what she wants shall we?"

He said as he threw the head towards the vent where it rolled down bumping, and blooding it while it made its course downwards. He smiled a macabre smile as he heard it bumping the vent and listened intently…

His smile widened as he heard his prize: a bone chilling scream coming up the vent as the child saw her mother's head.

He laughed wickedly, his smile left, though, as he turned his attention to his shameful disgrace of a son. He shook as all the anger and disappointment came back to him and he slapped Richard across the face throwing him across the floor. Then as his son tried to stand up he grabbed him by the hair pulling him with him as the child cried and struggled to get away from his father.

"NO! NO! NO! NOOOO!" he cried as he was pulled.

His father finally stopped and threw him to a nearby wall, managing to make the child stop his ranting as he was flunged across the room and his head and back made contact with the hard steel wall. He clutched his head; the tears never stopped flowing as he tried to stand up, only to fall back to the floor.

His father walked away into the darkness; as he came back the small child saw how he carried a long black rope, thin, and certainly capable of causing damage... a whip. The young boy's eyes widened as he regained the struggle to stand up. The man walked slowly and menacingly to his son, and slashed, again and again and again.


	2. L8er On

Okay let's clear something up. There is a woman and a child trying to get out through a vent then the woman's husband appears and gets decapitated, then that's when the father of Richard who appears later appears. Richard is given a sword and commanded to kill both girls but he denies so his father kills the mother who managed to push her child through the vent. The evil dude cuts her head off and throws it in the vent where it reached the daughter and then Richard is pulled by his father then whipped by him, k? K.

On with it

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

_Gasp_

The young adult woke up suddenly heavily breathing from having a nightmare of former times. He clutched his head and groaned as the images and pain coursed through him. He looked around finding himself on a roof of a tall building. The sky was dark, no sign of the moon through the thick clouds.

He struggled to remember what he could have been doing so that he could have ended there. He stood up still clutching his aching head, when something dropped from his lap. He looked down and stooped trying to clear his head. He observed his finding and found something familiar.

He looked at himself. He was soaking wet and cold, he was wearing a black uniform with the outline standing out with a vibrant color of red and yellow. He had a red belt and a jagged R was positioned on his chest, no sign of skin showing anywhere in his eyes. He reached up and felt his face finding some fabric covering his eyes along with his wet dripping black hair.

He groaned as he remembered what he had been doing. He looked down the building and when he found the car he had been following gone he groaned again. He shook his head and threw himself from the ten-story building knowing what was to come from his mistake.

**Nearby...**

A young woman was sitting down on a desk in her office. She was typing something out. She had short black hair, light almost gray skin, and a pair of green eyes. She was wearing a business suit, gray and dull, which made her look professional and old. Her eyes scrounged in concentration as she pulled her shoulder length hair, when she saw something reflected on her screen. She swiveled around in her rolling chair when _swish _went the blade of the sword as it tore through her neck. Her head fell on the carpet covered floor and rolled a few inches, her face paralyzed to a forever image as her head dripped blood all over the expensive carpet. Her lips slightly parted in an inaudible gasp and her eyes wide and staring. A soft _splsh_ was heard as the person responsible of this hideous crime walked across the floor, its soaked shoes gushing water. It walked away leaving behind a tissue that it had used to clean the blood from the long weapon in its possession.

**The Next Morning**

The sirens blared as the police arrived on the crime scene. The cops ran into the area and the detectives walked trying to wisp any evidence of the perpetrator. A young man arrived calmly to the scene wearing a white leather jacket a black shirt, black pants, and boots of the same color except for the steel sole with no imprint. He had slightly long black hair, a firm chin, and sunglasses covering his eyes.

He showed his identification to the guard who was clearing the area and proceeded to enter the small building. He walked past investigators who were checking various objects, others who were collecting evidence, and others who were interrogating. Some others rushed past him with exasperated or disgusted looks on their faces. He wore the same calm look as he went through the corridor even as many turned to face him and stare.

He finally got to the end of the corridor and into an office where his boss was talking to some people. She nodded to them and turned towards others. He was about to call her when he was grabbed from behind.

"Yo Dick watcha doing here, dawg? This is a private investigation."

Dick couldn't help but smirk as he turned toward the bulking man of his best friend.

"Hey Stone. You're right this is a private investigation, _my_ private investigation. But nonetheless it's private only if you disregard all the people witnessing this investigation outside and at home."

Stone chuckled as he shook his head.

"It's nice to see you back in the real world man"

Richard frowned as his gaze turned to one of steel.

"It's good to be back."

He got a distant look as remants of the memory of his past years flashed in front of his eyes.

"So, what happened here?"

"What's been happening these past nights ever since that hell hole of a place exploded. Someone has been decapitated, this time a woman, Roxanne Morales was her name. She had been working late, something about this surprise welcome back party for... um... wait a minute I have it in my notes"

Dick looked down as he walked across the office; he had a sad expression, odd for him with his strong character. His eyes widened only a little as he stooped down to the face of the poor woman.

"Oh, Roxxi..."

Stone turned to him. He walked towards him and asked.

"You knew this woman?"

Dick closed his eyes as he nodded, nausea spread over him as he saw his former friend in such a way.

"Roxxi, um, Roxanne used to be my best friend back in the days. _sigh_ She was planning that party for me."

"How did you know if it was a surprise?"

Dick turned to face his current best friend.

"I'm Richard John Grayson. That's should be all you need to know."

With this said Richard stood up and walked away from his best friend regretting ever going back to that hell hole. He went to his boss, a young woman with purple hair, eyes, and skin. Her skin was paler though so she managed to pull the look.

"Hey Rae"

'Rae' turned to him, the people she was talking to dispersed. She remained with her stony expression as she walked towards the exit.

"Hello Richard, I told you its Rachel not Rae"

"Sure Rae, um look, I was gonna ask you if you could give me the last reports on the similar killings."

Rachel stopped the officer outside raised the 'Do Not Cross' line for her to pass. She sighed as Richard continued to follow her and stopped. Richard almost crashed against her but managed to stop just before doing just that.

"Look Dick, I can't just go giving people, wait I can, but not to you. You just came back I can't let you..."

"This is my investigation Rae, um Rachel. Commissioner Gordon gave it to me!"

"Well I won't let you! I'll take away this privilege and if you insist I shall take away your badge! Good day."

Rachel then proceeded to leave the scene leaving an exasperated and annoyed Richard behind. He shook as all the rage coursed through his veins and he punched a car managing to lift the hind tires to lift slightly, as his eyes seemed to change to a vibrant red.

"SHIT!"

He took several deep breaths as he rubbed his hand and left to the opposite way, disappearing in the shadow of two tall buildings unseen by all except for one solitary figure blending in the crowd, watching him with a piercing gaze.

* * *

If you want a third chapter, I expect more reviews. **You can _atleast_ say _please _:( **Ugh ok_ please! **B/** Sheesh _People this is my editor, my editor, say hi **Hi! **This means, people, that if anybody has a problem with my story you can go right up to my editor and complain. Not to me. **O.o Hey! **What? What?! _What?! _**Yes, we are crazy. **Get it? Got it? Doubt it.

**_Oh! and to my first reviewer thanx and I would like to have my title for the chapter back please. I forgot it, I knew I should of written it down!_**


	3. We Were Brought Together by Destiny

Ok I got what I wanted so let's get back to work

**Wow you're easy to please**.

What?!

**You just got TWO reviews! **

You're one to talk! You 'proofread' my last chapter but didn't even notice the evident mistakes!

**Oh yea, well you get excited or happy pretty quickly!**

How could you know!

**Believe me I know!**

0.o AARGH! Just be quiet and let me type! Sheesh! Sorry people for disturbing you with our relentless hate towards each other! **Yeah! Sorry! **So on with it!!!

The chapter's name has nothing to do with the chapter itself but what name does?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

_**We Were Brought Together by Destiny**_

_Clang, clang _(**Why do you always start a story with a noise? **Shut up!)

Went his shoes as he walked through the empty streets of Gotham, he was directing himself towards the destroyed Arkham Asylum. He stomped rather than walk, though, because his frustration and anger bottled up in him was finally getting out.

_That bitch! How dare she take away my investigation! She doesn't know what's coming to her after this! She shall... _"Hee, hee"_ huh?_

Richard was put out of his internal ranting when he heard low almost silent giggles. He turned around trying to see who had caused it. Seeing nothing he continued his way to the asylum thinking it was just his imagination. He preceded a few steps and rounded a corner when he heard the laughter again, this time he knew it was coming from someone.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Anybody there?" he tried once more only to be responded by the silent whistle of the wind.

He kept walking after a few seconds, when he suddenly felt a searing pain course through his back.

"Aagh! What the Hell! Sssshhhit! God!" **(Wow he said Hell and God in the same sentence... _so normal_)**

He fell to his knees as nausea and pain swept him over. He smelled something burning and he turned to his jacket; a small flame was growing on it. His eyes widened and he fumbled with the buttons and finally managed to rip it off. He stood there breathing hard, seeing the burning jacket turn to ashes but even though he managed to take it off a small amount of flesh from his back was developing blisters. He tried to reach it but the pain was unbearable.

His vision started to blur so he closed his eyes to clear them. He tried to see what had hit him but couldn't see anything, but he heard something that made his blood curl as he recalled the last time he had ever felt that way.

He heard a bone chilling scream and a horrible laughter as images of his father shadowed the sight around him. He struggled to stand when he felt someone grabbing him from behind. His eyes widened as fear took over him, making him act as he did years ago. His hand reflectively went to his head and he started screaming expecting to feel the searing pain of a whip tearing through his flesh.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOO!"

He cried as he struggled to get out of the grasp he was in. He felt himself being pulled up by two strong arms, but instead of being thrown to a wall he felt himself being pulled into an embrance.

He opened his bloodshot eyes and froze to the spot. He looked up and saw his hands holding only air, and he shivered as he felt a soft breathing against his neck. His arms fell to his sides as he sniffled and he looked down to see a pair of arms encircling his waist. He saw the tan almost orange skin from tip of the finger onto the uncovered shoulder then it grew into a neck and stopped as it formed into a face, a _beautiful_ face.

He felt himself stop breathing as he gazed into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were a pure emerald green (a/n Duh) that seem to shine even in the darkest of nights like this. Worry, sadness, and fear seem to be clouding them though. He frowned to see such beauty clouded by such emotions of despair.

"Are you ok?" they asked simultaneously.

They turned away as a small smile and... a small blush appeared on their faces. The girl stood up and offered her hand to him.

"I'm sorry, I-I thought you were someone else." She said rather sheepishly.

Richard took the hand and tried to pull himself up only to fall back as the nausea flooded through his body. He gagged but managed to not throw up on the girl's feet. After it was over the pain was what kept him there. He looked up though as the meaning of her words sank in to his thoughts.

"You did this?" he asked disbelievingly.

The girl scratched the back of her head as she smiled nervously.

"Um, yes?" she offered. "My name is Kori by the way. Kori Anders, I'm really sorry about this."

Richard looked at her. Her expression was one of worry and he was about to ask how it could be possible for her to do this when his vision started to blur again. He felt light headed as he tried to focus on anything but the pain, when he saw a tall shadow appear behind Kori raising something over its shoulder and he heard Kori gasp as everything went black.

"Kori..."

* * *

So like it or not don't forget to leave a review. I had this finished long time ago but I was waiting for more reviews. So I left it short but to the point. I know Dick wasn't his normal self of over attentive but oh well. Questions? I just warn you... 

_**Ask me no questions and I shall tell you no lies...**_

That quote is copyrighted so don't use it!

Rock on People!


	4. HUH?

**I entirely own this story... GET IT? **

**Disclaimer:****I don't own the Teen Titans**

**Huh?**

_Drip... drip, _(A/N: See there's the sound again)

"_Richard... Richard"_

_Groan_

"Kori?"

"_Richard..."_

Blue eyes opened slowly as Richard awoke in a place he had never seen before. He clutched his head as he sat up groaning. _Swish_. His eyes widened as he saw a flash fly by. He stood.

"Who's there? Show yourself!!"

Only the faint drip of water was his answer as he stood ready. He moved his trained eyes and scanned the place. It was dark, the only light coming from the sparks flying from a damaged light bulb. There were no windows and the place smelled rotten as water dripped from the pipes above him. The walls were damaged and close to crashing down as gray fungi decorated the soaked areas. _Ugh, Moldy._

He strained his ears to try and catch any sound, figuring whether he was alone or not. He stood rooted to the spot when he heard gentle sobbing beyond the dark silhouettes playing above the wall in front of him. He didn't move, poised and ready for anything.

"Richard! Richard no! Please... you must not be... you must be... Oh, Richard _why...?_! _**Richard**_!"

Richard stood with bated breath but firm as he recognized the voice.

"Kori?" he whispered.

The broken cables above him rattled as a sudden powerful jolt of electricity illuminated the whole room. There, before him, kneeled Kori. She was crying her face contorted to one of pain as she sobbed violently. His eyes widened as he saw her.

"Kori!"

He walked to her and held her shoulders.

"Kori, what's going on?"

He asked finally remembering their encounter. He looked her all over as his face turned to one of shock seeing her beautiful skin seared and broken in deep gashes dripping blood; her wrists showed bruising as if she had been restrained and her clothing was ripped almost about everywhere.

"Kori, what happened? Who did this to you?!"

He asked panic-stricken.

Kori looked up eyes wide and red. She raised her hand to caress his cheek as she smiled a small smile.

"You're okay..."

He just stayed wide eyed and worried about her condition.

"Richard... Richard I- _gasp_!"

She choked in her words and a small drop of blood flew out of her mouth and fell on him. He touched where the small drop had stained his skin and his eyes widened even more as he saw her blood. He saw as she looked downwards and followed her gaze to have his eyes widen even further as he saw the thin blade of a sword covered in blood, her blood, going through her stomach.

Her eyes widened more and her pupils dilated as the sword was yanked from her unceremoniously. More blood stained Richard as he stood frozen. Kori fell forward into his arms and she took his hand in hers. He grabbed her to his chest as she uttered.

"Take care, Richard John Grayson."

Her hand went to his head and her fingers brushed through his hair, and with her last breath and strength she managed to say.

"You have always been _my_ little Robin."

Richard felt as a knot formed in his throat as Kori layed limp in his arms.

"Kori... Kori?"

He shook her. Seeing as she not responded he held her to his chest and let a lone tear run down his cheek. He rocked her unmoving body as he suddenly felt like he shared a close bond with her.

How, if he just met her? If they were total strangers, why was he crying over this girl's life? Wasn't he supposed to be stronger than this? Could it be possible that he... Why? He didn't know the answers but he didn't care as held her close.

His head snapped up as he heard chuckling above him. There before him stood a man wearing a black suit with gray artifacts on his arms and neck. He was wearing a mask; it was completely black on one side and on the other it was an orange brown color. It had four slits where the mouth should be and he heard his shallow breaths and this man had only one eye. What made him shiver, though, was the fact that he was familiar with him.

The man seemed to study Richard with a cold stare as he circled him, stopping when he was in front of him once more. He kneeled and attempted to pry Kori from Richard's arms. Seeing as Richard wouldn't budge he looked him straight in the eye, Richard saw the gray eye cold and staring and couldn't help but growl he uttered the name of the man he hated the most in his life.

"_Slade"_

He said his voice practically spitting venom as his eyes became slits of hate. He used his feet to move backwards pulling Kori along. His eyes never left his dad's as he moved and his father only stood, as Richard did, following him with his gaze as well.

"YOU..." Richard started "YOU DID THIS TO HER! YOU FREAKING BASTARD! YOU KILLED KORI!!"

Richard shook with all the rage he had mustered and he breathed long shallow breaths. Slade chuckled again as he watched his son.

"Now don't be modest son, you know I didn't do this. Atleast not alone"

He walked up to Richard and squeezed his shoulder, a smile almost visible through his mask.

"I never could of done it without you, son. I'm proud..."

Richard's eyes widened as his grip on Kori slipped and she was taken from his arms to his dad's. His dad looked at him as he swinged her above his shoulder.

"Come on son, there sti-"

His words were silenced as Richard's fist punched him square in the jaw sending his mask flying through the air and Kori tumbling down to the grimy floor. Richard managed to catch her just as she was about to hit the floor, though. He kneeled as he held her and layed her on the floor cautiously. After uncovering her face of her hair he stood up and got on a fighting stance when his eyes widened even more than before as he saw his father's unmasked face.

It was... _**HIM**_

His jaw dropped as he seemed to watch a mirror putting his face on his dad's body. He froze as his dad chuckled.

"We're definitely alike in so many ways my son."

He wiped blood off his face.

"Strength, treason, deception, an unnerving power But _how_ does this benefit you if you deny it. HOW?!"

Richard stumbled back only to trip on Kori's body. He didn't seem to notice though as he stared at his father's expression. His gray eye cold and staring, his body a bulk of muscle but the face was the exact image of his. He couldn't react and so his father laughed at his stupidity.

"Come now Richard you know you'll grow up to be like me..."

"No..."

Richard layed there sprawled over Kori when he felt something moving... Kori's head turned to him eyes white and staring as her mouth hanged opened. Her hair covering part of her face as she talked...

"Richard"

She croaked as her head snapped, Richard quickly scrambles away from her. He stared wide eyed as she walked crab-like towards him, her body snapping in every other place and articulation. As she advanced on him her head made a complete turn and her teeth sharpened as her eyes glowed a violent RED and a small tongue snaked out of her mouth hissing at him menacingly.

He heard his father's laughter ringing in his ears as Kori pounced on him blocking his view...

"NO...!"

The End

* * *

Remember to review if you want this story to continue! Thanks to all who reviewed. 

Yeah I agree it is_ super_ weird but hey...

That aint the end! XD

* * *

"Kori! Kori, no! KORI!" 

Richard struggled as he was being held by a strong grip. He twisted and turned as he tried to break free, but the grip only got tighter and tighter.

"Richard! Richard wake up!"

"_GASP!"_

Richard felt something extremely cold hitting his face as his eyes flew open. He breathed in shallow breaths as the water dripped from his face to the sheets trapping him. He looked around him as he shivered. He saw a white room with a few objects in it: a television, a side table, some chairs, a closet, and a few monitors. The windows were shut along with the door and there was a faint beep filling the room.

He looked at himself only to be blocked by the body of a nice looking girl with crimson hair and worried green eyes.

"Kori? Wha-what's going on? Where are we?"

He asked as he tried to regain his cool. Kori smiled and moved away from him to sit on the chair next to his bed.

"You fainted silly... we're in a hospital. Sorry about the water, you wouldn't wake up"

Richard breathed slowly encouraging himself to stop shaking from the memoirs of the dream when a cloth fell on his head. He stood surprised and took it off watching it befuddled when he heard Kori giggling. He turned to her to see her with her eyes closed covering her mouth as she laughed softly. He smiled, suddenly wanting her to smile forever. He was shaken out of his thoughts, though, by her voice.

"You are sooooo cute Richard!"

She gasped.

"I'm so sorry Richard I- I just kinda was thinking out loud, and, and, well just forget it, yes?"

She lowered her head and blushed a deep crimson but Dick paid no heed as he realized something.

"How did you...?"

Kori raised her gaze which was still lightly covered by her hair.

"Huh?"

"How did you know my name?"

Kori looked at him strangely as if the answer was obvious but as she saw him honestly bewildered she answered...

"Who doesn't know about the famous detective, Richard Grayson?"

His eyes widened as he smiled sheepishly.

"Oh yeah..."

They sat there silent. They both thought of a way to break the silence when the doctor entered the room.

"Oh I see you are awake. Well Richard, after this experience I hope you will be more careful around fireworks." (A/N: sorry couldn't think of anything better D:)

Richard stood puzzled when he remembered what had happened when he was walking in a total rampage. He still didn't know about any fireworks though.

"Um, what fireworks?"

"Well the ones you used to cause that 3rd degree burn on your back, of course. Don't worry your girlfriend told us all about it"

Now he was shocked as he turned towards Kori who was frowning slightly and looking at him with pleading eyes.

He frowned but answered nonetheless,

"Oh! Those fireworks, yes doctor I promise I'll be more careful"

"You better be, or that burn of yours will be joined by many. And let me tell you scars aren't a big chick magnet, or at least some girls don't enjoy burns."

Kori cleared her throat as she glared at the doctor. He stood upright and smiled nervously.

"Oh right, you have a girlfriend. Sorry. Anyway Richard, from now you will have to use this ointment on your..."

Richard tuned out the rest of his words as he focused on Kori. Or at what he had seen last before blacking out. A figure had stood above Kori and she had seemed surprised but now said nothing. And she had said to have mistaken him with someone else... Who? And what about that 3rd degree burn, how did she cause _that_?

"Okay Richard? Richard?"

Richard shook himself out of his thoughts and turned to the doctor and asked.

"Huh?"

The doctor sighed and turned to Kori.

"Did you get it all Miss. Anders?

"Yes doctor, don't worry."

"Ok then, I will come later to see how you're doing and let you know when you will be leaving, ok?"

With that the doctor left and after a few seconds of thinking it through Richard asked.

"So, boyfriend, huh?"

Kori blushed and looked away, seemingly entranced by the trash bin.

"They wouldn't let me in being a stranger and they know you don't have a sister so..."

She trailed off but Richard decided to ask something that maybe could give him a clue for his questions, which he knew, he wouldn't get a straight answer for.

"Ok, so... What case have you followed? Were you involved in any?"

"Oh! I have not followed any!"

"Well then, you watch the news much?"

"No, I've don't watch the news... they um, remind me how this world really is like."

"Then how do you know about me?"

"Um, well... I uh"

She started looking around as if searching for something.

"Well y-you see, I um... Look I'm sorry I-I gotta go"

She stood up and walked towards the door the doctor had exited through just a few minutes ago.

"Wait! I have to ask you something! How did you do this to me?! Who did you think I was?! Wait!"

He tried to stand up only to be stopped by the many cables and the iv attached to him. He pulled it all off and the heart monitor started going on a strong single... **BEEP...!**

He started towards her but the pain of his burn kept sharpening and he had to bend over to reduce the pain.

"Look Richard, I'm sorry but I got to go! Get back in bed, I'm sorry..."

With that about three to four nurses appeared along with a doctor, alarmed by the sudden stop of heartbeat. As they scrambled in and fumbled with Richard to get him back in bed seeing him doubled up in pain, Richard's view of the door was blocked, and when he pushed everyone away he saw how Kori had vanished. Dick stopped struggling and the nurses pushed him to his bed as he disconnected with the world.

"Kori..."

* * *

Why?! Why must the good die young?! Oo Oops nothing to do with this! Bye! And **Remember your review **_**does**_** count!!!**


End file.
